Watch yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by GalaMD
Summary: Rupert Giles se disponía a pasar una Navidad más a solas con el whisky de malta y el frío crudo del invierno inglés. O eso creía. Post-series. Giles/Faith. Algo de Giles/Buffy no correspondido . Regalo Navideño para pilihalliwell.


**Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Post-series (aunque no tengo ni idea de la continuación oficial que se cuece en formato de cómics)

**Disclaimer:** ¡Por Joss! xD Si fueran míos creo que no habría renegado absolutamente de la última temporada de la pobre serie. Porque fue simplemente "Au".

**Género:** Drama. Romance.

**N/A:** Éste es mi primer fic del fandom, a pesar de que confieso que me mantuvo absorbida como dos años en mi desesperación fangirl post-X-Files xDDD Así que me veo obligada a pedir piedad xD

_**Para **__**Pili**__** por ser tan cool, spamearme deliciosamente con sus vídeos y porque yo también sé lo que es estar relativamente sola en un rincón del fandom con un pairing poco canónico. ¡Felices Reyes! Espero que satisfaga aunque sea un poquitín ese prurito por leer algo Giles/Faith que expresabas en tu LJ ;)**_

_**29/12/08**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**WATCH YOURSELF A MERRY LITTLE CHRISTMAS**

**By GalaMD**

Ni encendió las luces por puro agotamiento.

Sacudiéndose la escarcha y el frío del cuerpo, Rupert Giles colgó la bufanda y la gabardina en el perchero de la entrada. Gracias a Dios el termostato automático había saltado hacía unas horas y por lo menos ya se habían caldeado las enormes habitaciones de aquella gran mansión neoclásica que había heredado porque no le había quedado más remedio que aceptarla.

A la hora de reconstruir el Consejo, como líder elegido más bien a dedocracia por los pocos Vigilantes que habían sobrevivido a la masacre del Primero, había insistido en que si la casa de su familia tenía que convertirse por necesidad en la nueva sede (relativamente cerca de la _city_, bien comunicado, habiendo espacio más que suficiente para las dependencias administrativas), se negaba rotundamente a convivir con un servicio y un equipo de seguridad especialmente entrenado las 24 horas del día. Tras algunas negociaciones había accedido a instalar algunas cámaras de seguridad en el perímetro de la finca y que algunas mujeres del pueblo accedieran a ella tres veces en semana para mantenerla en condiciones.

Por lo demás se manejaba bien en soledad, aunque con la perenne neblina y la humedad que calaba los huesos, a los que se había desacostumbrado, sentía nostalgia del tropical invierno californiano.

Puede que a la vejez se hubiera ido ablandando o que justo en momentos como aquél, cuando el papeleo estaba resuelto, nadie le esperaba en casa y acababa de dejar a una más que feliz Buffy Summers en el aeropuerto, la distancia y los años, la madurez y el hecho de que uno a uno, en el epílogo de la aventura más peligrosa de todas, fueran abandonando la sellada Boca del Infierno para aprender a vivir sus vidas por fin… hicieran mecha en su espíritu.

Pero la cuestión es que echaba de menos a aquellos a los que prácticamente consideraba la prole que nunca había podido ni podría tener. Añoraba la risa tímida de Willow, los villancicos desentonados de Xander y la cálida compañía que le había ofrecido siempre la autoproclamada Pandilla Scooby, cuando llenaban la biblioteca, su casa o incluso el cementerio de Sunnydale durante las Fiestas con su vitalidad.

Miró el antiquísimo reloj de pared, a punto de dar las doce, y creyó oportuno servirse un whisky para celebrar la Navidad. Doble. Y de malta, por ser una ocasión especial.

Dejó la chaqueta del traje bien colocada en la primera silla que encontró y se remangó la camisa, disfrutando las maravillas de la calefacción central.

Se dirigió al estudio donde probablemente le esperaba una montaña de documentación que firmar y dossieres de Potenciales que revisar y aprobar para el día siguiente. Le dio la espalda al escritorio por no deprimirse aún más.

Buscaba con la mirada el picahielos en el carrito en que se guardaban los licores mientras se aflojaba la corbata cuando percibió una sombra moverse silenciosamente en la periferia de su campo visual. Maldijo el mullido alfombrado que cubría el parqué de toda la casa. Estaba demasiado lejos de la salida para huir y solicitar refuerzos si se trataba de algo más que un desafortunado caco.

Bien entrenado, no dejó que ninguna reacción le delatara. No obstante, todas las opciones fueron sopesadas a la velocidad de la luz en su cabeza. Mantuvo la compostura mientras flexionó los dedos tentativamente y tomó con serenidad y seguridad el picahielos.

A pesar de que se mantenía en forma y se enorgullecía de los reflejos que había sabido preservar, su atacante fue mucho más ágil que él y con energía despojada de violencia le empujó contra el carrito, quedando atrapado entre éste y de cara a la pared. Con el brazo retorcido e inmovilizado detrás de la espalda en un ángulo que hizo que el latigazo de un calambre descendiera hasta la yema de los dedos, obligándole a soltar el punzón.

Notaba perfectamente la presión curvilínea y tibia entre sus escápulas. Acompasada con cada respiración, en absoluto agitada por el esfuerzo, una exhalación de aire le cosquilleaba el lóbulo de la oreja. Aspiró el perfume dulzón del desodorante y chicle de fresa, y rodó los ojos. Sólo se alegró de haber decidido ponerse las lentes de contacto aquel día, o las gafas habrían sido las peores paradas en aquella maniobra de reducción y autodefensa perfectamente ejecutada.

− No esperaba verte hoy, Faith. − comentó con naturalidad, y la mejilla aún apoyada contra el sobrio papel de pared.

Una risa aguda, divertida, le provocó escalofríos.

− Ni yo que fuera tan sencillo desarmarte, G. − el tono que utilizó fue el de la decepción ante un desafió que había probado ser poco estimulante. − Estás perdiendo facultades…

La sujeción férrea que la Cazadora ejercía alrededor de sus muñecas cedió. El Vigilante aprovechó la distracción para volverse y, en un mismo movimiento que la pilló desprevenida, aprisionó los antebrazos de la chica con un brazo mientras con el otro cargaba y la arrinconaba justo donde segundos antes había estado él. Pero esta vez cara a cara, elevándole el mentón y presionando suavemente a centímetros de su tráquea, para contemplar la mueca fugaz de sorpresa que la hizo entreabrir los labios.

− ¿Quién dijo que estaba desarmado? Sabes muy bien que aunque contigo estoy en condiciones de inferioridad respecto a resistencia, fuerza o velocidad… probablemente te gane en experiencia. Si te apetecía entrenar podías haberlo pedido. Mi casa es tu casa para eso. No es necesario que te cueles aquí como una vulgar ratera…

El shock duró poco, porque pronto el mohín perplejo se curvó en una sonrisa de medio lado, roja sangre en la penumbra de la habitación. Desde luego no se sentía reprendida.

− ¿Pero dónde estaría la gracia y la emoción del baile entonces, don Previsibilidad?

Aludir que podía haberla matado de haber ella vacilado un solo segundo hubiera sido una petulancia y bastante insensato porque las probabilidades de que se hubiera dado el caso contrario eran estadísticamente más significativas, pero pensaba que la Cazadora habría crecido y madurado como le había demostrado en otras ocasiones en los últimos años. Era obvio que había ciertos juegos que le costaba abandonar.

La chica pestañeó y luego le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

No estaba con ánimos para seguir con la farsa. Se separó de ella con violencia, de modo que, de no haber llevado tacones, seguramente se habría deslizado estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

Se acercó a la ventana. Las luces del jardín no conseguían romper la espesa niebla que lo envolvía todo en la madrugada.

No vio el gesto exacto de fastidio que se contorsionó en el rostro de la joven, pero su reflejo en el cristal sí le permitió comprobar que se masajeaba el cuello y las muñecas disimuladamente.

Se giró hacia ella.

− Siento haber sido tan brusco.

Faith se encogió de hombros mientras se reajustaba la chaqueta corta de cuero sobre – ahora se percataba – el vestido negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo menudo pero atlético como un guante, justo donde debía hacerlo, y dejaba poco que hacer a la imaginación en la delantera.

− _Mea culpa_, supongo. − era difícil arrancarle una disculpa a aquella mujer, incluso cuando sabía que no llevaba razón, así que se conformó y asintió a la cabeza en señal de aceptación. − ¿Tengo que interpretar que la despedida de _rayito de sol_ no fue tan al estilo de Hollywood como soñabas para esta Navidad?

Frunció el ceño, irritado. ¿Qué pretendía insinuar…?

− Si hablas de Buffy, creí haberte explicado que tenía que tomar un avión para Italia para pasar el resto de las vacaciones con Dawn en España.

Ése había sido el principal objetivo del viaje relámpago a Europa de la rubia Cazavampiros en la reserva (ahora podía vivir su vida libremente y nadie, ni siquiera él como Cabeza del Consejo y no…amigo se atrevía a privarla de su derecho después de todo lo que había luchado sin recibir nada a cambio). Su hermana pequeña había decidido estudiar Geografía e Historia y su doctorado había acabado llevándola a residir desde hacía un año en Barcelona. Tan sólo la cercanía en un vuelo de apenas dos horas la había animado a dejarse caer por Inglaterra para saludar a su viejo mentor y conocer a algunas de las chicas que eran reclutadas y estudiaban al amparo del Consejo y las Cazadoras mayores que habían sobrevivido a la última gran batalla contra las fuerzas demoníacas.

− Ya, pero teniendo en cuenta que allí se pasan dos meses de festejos ininterrumpidos no creo que a Dawn le hubiera importado demasiado tenerla para ella solita desde Fin de Año, ¿no?

Giles se caló la máscara de indiferencia y pasó a su lado sin mirarla para retomar lo que había pretendido hacer desde el principio en aquella habitación.

No podía creer que después de haber alcanzado una asociación tan respetuosa y beneficiosa para los dos, Faith, que había asumido la vigilancia del área metropolitana de Londres y trabajaba de entrenadora a tiempo parcial, se hubiera propuesto hacerle aquel maravilloso regalo. Quizás si la ignoraba se le agotarían las ganas de regodearse en su miseria y le dejaría pasar el resto de las Navidades en paz.

Por el puro automatismo de la cortesía le mostró la botella del vodka que solía tomar cuando paraba por casa, por si le apetecía emborracharse con él y dejar que el alcohol disolviera el veneno que estaba tratando de inyectarle a conciencia en las yagas sin cicatrizar que le tatuaban.

Con paso seguro, entrecruzando las piernas y contoneando la feminidad que su oficio le impedía lucir públicamente como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otra joven con sus atributos, apartó la botella transparente y le robó el vaso de whiskey de las manos. Lo tomó de un trago, hipnotizándole con el gesto. Si el líquido dorado le abrasó la garganta como una saeta de fuego, no lo dejó entrever. ¿Qué pretendía demostrar? A él… a sí misma…

Lo supo por instinto cuando dedos de uñas cortas pero pulcramente pintadas de rojo se enredaron en la corbata desbaratada alrededor del cuello y lo atrajeron para darle a probar el licor de sus labios. Petrificado y sin responder a la insistencia de la lengua que pugnaba obcecadamente por acceder a su boca, la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura con la intención de empujarla de nuevo.

La textura sedosa de aquel caro vestido de diseño le acarició la yema de los dedos, compensando por el maltrato físico que habían experimentado durante el forcejeo, y el calor de la piel que le electrizaba al roce derretía sus resistencias. Exasperado y furioso con Buffy Summers, con la morena en cuya agridulce trampa se estaba enredando y consigo mismo por la debilidad que constituía su sempiterna soledad, se inclinó para capturar carmín y veneno y sellar la sentencia de los dos. Él también conocía bien los pasos de aquel tango de necesidad.

De la mano de la joven se acabó deslizando sin remedio el vaso vacío, que cayó de forma amortiguada sobre la alfombra. Picaban, mordían y besos furiosos ardían al deslizarse sobre el mentón afeitado o el pulso desbocado sobre el cuello. Faith buscó el soporte de su antebrazo, la curva del deltoides musculoso que se tensó a medida que ascendía, hasta anclarse en el cuello de su camisa. Las uñas se clavaban en su piel a través de la camiseta de algodón que llevaba debajo, dejando medias lunas en su espalda en el furor enfebrecido de aquella pasión desatada.

Regresando a sus labios, Giles la besó por última vez y abrió una dolorosa distancia entre ellos, pero aún era incapaz de desprenderse del todo de su cuerpo. Hizo una necesaria inspiración profunda, contando mentalmente hasta cinco para recuperar el control de su frecuencia cardíaca y de sus emociones. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y el entrecejo arrugado en concentración. El cabello negro y ondulado alborotado, las mejillas encendidas, los labios entreabiertos y la punta de la lengua aún asomaba entre los dientes, poco dispuesta a renunciar a las actividades de que la habían vetado tan súbitamente.

− Faith…− la ronca aspereza de su voz al pronunciar su nombre le erizó el vello de los brazos. − Faith…

Sólo cuando lo repitió tuvo fuerza suficiente para obligarse a abrir los ojos y enfrentarse al desprecio y la decepción en los amables ojos azules de que se había prendado desde…bueno, realmente no sabía muy bien cuándo aquél estúpido encoñamiento se había convertido en algo más. En aquella necesidad brutal de despellejar a B. con cada nuevo feo que le hacía a aquel hombre o el temor de ser inadecuada que la había invadido al adentrarse en una de las exclusivas tiendas de moda en Oxford Street para que la ayudaran a elegir un vestido elegante, que sentía poco más que un harapo sobre su piel.

Giles la miraba con lo que parecía prudencia más que enojo, con los labios marcados por muescas de pintalabios. La caricia casi imperceptible en la cadera la apaciguó y, cansada de todo, de pretender, de intentar ser mejor, de que todo lo bueno fuera para ella algo inalcanzable… dejó caer la frente contra el esternón del Vigilante.

− ¿Te has arreglado así…para mí?

A través del oído que tenía apoyado sobre él, escuchó la reverberación de su voz, suave, reconfortante, en el pecho ya menos agitado de Giles, como una caja de resonancia. La nota de duda en la pregunta la pellizcó y se retiró ligeramente para poder verle la cara.

− ¿Tú que crees? Es lo más incómodo que me he puesto nunca…

Casi se le escapó una sonrisa y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no proponer una solución radical a aquel suplicio de indumentaria. Antes tenían que resolver una cuestión fundamental. Tenía que saber…

− ¿Sientes que me debes algo?

− No más que llevar a la tintorería la alfombra de tu abuela, o tatarabuela, o lo que sea… − dijo, comprobando la mancha de humedad que ensombrecía el complejo entretejido persa junto a sus pies. Y antes de que pudiera seguir con el estúpido cuestionario se le adelantó. − Y no, no siento lástima, pena o compasión por ti, aunque me hierve la sangre cuando te veo sufrir tanto por ella cada vez que se va sin saber que deja atrás un corazón destrozado. O sabiéndolo. − las chispas que brotaban de sus ojos oscuros le sorprendieron. Enseguida la mirada se dulcificó. − No eres un capricho pasajero. Y sí, soy consciente de que tu corazón es de otra que no sabe apreciar lo que deja escapar de entre las manos, pero no me importa. Tampoco es como si yo pudiera prohibirte a ti o a nadie que dejara de amar a alguien…

Giles tragó el nudo en la garganta. Dios mío… ¿tan obvio era?

− Porque es así como vivo yo. Te quiero. Te necesito. En el sentido bíblico de la palabra… −aclaró. − Si todo lo que pudieras o quisieras darme fuera esta sola noche, te aseguro que no te estarías aprovechando de mí, si es lo que temes… Y ni te atrevas a echarme el rollo de que podrías ser mi padre o mi jefe, porque, primero, eso definitivamente no va a funcionar y segundo, voy de freelance − lo susurró cabizbaja, con los párpados a medio caer, mientras alisaba con la mano la corbata maltrecha y las arrugas que habían dejado en su camisa.

− No sabes dónde te estás metiendo, Faith. − advirtió con amargura, tomándola por la barbilla. − Apenas me conoces…

− Conozco lo suficiente, pero podría decirte lo mismo sobre mí. Tienes una idea preconcebida de quién y cómo soy, como ella, como todos. Démonos mutuamente una oportunidad. − Su orgullo le impidió convertir la exhortación en un ruego.

Tardó en pensarlo la distancia que les separaba. La besó en un acto de fe. Pensando que, a fin de cuentas, era Navidad y a veces…ocurrían milagros.

* * *

You sat down next to me, like poetry to wine  
Out window looked upon a yellow neon sign  
I took your hand while you decided what to do  
The only kiss, I ever miss, I shared with you  
The other cities hold a memory still of a place  
But, when I dream of London, I can only see your face

I want you  
Or no one  
No one else will do  
You, or no one  
No one is the only one  
To fill the empty space I hold for you

You simplified me down to slogans on the wall  
I took offence, but you were right about them all  
My friends are telling me I shouldn't waste my time  
But I can't concentrate until I make you mine  
I'm drawing cards and making wishes down by the well  
Who would've known I'd lose myself in that old hotel

I want you  
Or no one  
No one else for me  
You, or no one  
'Cause no one else is strong enough, strong enough  
To slow me down in time to set me free  
I want you  
Or no one else  
No one else is fine  
Oh, you, or no one  
No one is the only one  
To fill me up until I make you mine

**(**_**I want you**_** – Rachael Yamagata)**


End file.
